


Last Minute Realization

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bridge on the verge of leaving for Sirius Z realizes she doesn't want to stay on Earth. Syd helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers.

[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/zattempt_zps3ca1b470.jpg.html)

Last Minute Realization:

Syd finds Z in the old B-squad common room. Z sits there, a frown on her face as she regards the morpher she’s placed on the coffee table in front of her. Syd drops onto the couch, snuggles into Z and points out, “You don’t have to take red. We’ve been promoted without having to change our colors. Just because there hasn’t been a yellow leader before doesn’t mean that can’t change.”

“I’m not red,” Z agrees, “I already told them that.”

Syd tilts her chin to take in Z. She presses her lips together as she waits.

“I’d make a good leader, but that’s not what this is about.”

“You’re killing me,” Syd complains, “I’m not patient enough for this.”

Z’s lips quirk, she almost smiles, but she frowns as she admits, “I don’t want Bridge to leave.”

“I’m going to miss him too, but he volunteered. He wants to put a team together to help rebuild Sirius and it means a lot of Cruger.”

“I wish we could all go,” Z sighs.

“I want to stay on Earth and a team has to be here,” Syd disagrees before she brightens, “Bridge doesn’t have a yellow yet and it’s not too late to see if you can have that spot.”

“You just want to be a leader pink,” Z complains.

Syd opens her mouth, pauses, then closes her mouth with a worried frown.

“Wait,” Z sighs as she wraps her arm around Syd and pulls her close, “I didn’t mean that. I’m just…maybe he wouldn’t want me to go. Sofie is going to be there and I remember how those two were and…”

“Z,” Syd interrupts, “you picked a lousy time to realize you have a thing for our Bridgey.”

“Yeah, I know,” Z groans.

Syd tilts her head, “At least you figured it out before he’s on another planet.”

“Lot of good it’s doing me.”

Syd rolls her eyes, “Z, go talk to him. He doesn’t have a yellow and how did you miss that Sofie’s girlfriend is the ship’s cook?”

“Really?” Z brightens.

Syd blows out a frustrated breath before she stands and pulls Z up and starts pushing her towards the door, “Go, now. Bridge. No regrets. Never give up! And a bunch of other inspirational phrases, just go.”

“You’re going to be an amazing leader pink,” Z tells Syd before she straightens out her uniform and goes to find Bridge.

“I know,” Syd shakes her head, “I did multiple papers on how awesome Jen is…was…is going to be.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Z finds Bridge in his room with his chin resting in his hands staring mournfully at his empty suitcase.

“That’s not going to pack itself,” she tries.

“Z!” he brightens as he crosses the room and pulls her into a hug, “I meant to pack, but then I started thinking of all the people I love that I’m leaving behind and I know I’ll make new friends and help new people, but it still hurts and I’m really going to miss you. Then I started thinking about colors and how yellow you are and how much a part of the team you are and I then I thought about leading and how you pretty much co-lead with me already. Then I got worried about leading on my own and I wanted to ask you if maybe you’d help me co-lead and be yellow for the new Sirius team, but then I thought that maybe you want to lead on your own and the Earth team is an amazing opportunity and…”

Z squeezes Bridge’s glove covered hand and stops his babbling by telling him, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“To co-leading,” she clarifies.

“Really?”

Z nods, takes a deep breath and admits, “I thought about leading too and how it’d be different without bouncing ideas off of you and then I thought about you leaving and how much I didn’t want you to leave if we weren’t leaving together.”

“What about the Earth team?”

“Syd will keep them in line,” she smiles.

Bridge agrees, then looks at her and asks, “Together?”

“I, yes.”

“Me too,” he admits.

Z smiles as she shifts closer, “Why did we wait this long then?”

“Cause I over think,” Bridge says as he matches her smile and wraps his arms around her, “Usually you help me organize my thoughts, but I suspect you were over thinking this too.”

“No more over thinking,” she decides.

“Except about packing,” Bridge puts in.

Z laughs and feels at ease for the first time since she’d been handed that red morpher.


End file.
